Family Secrets
by Atlantis
Summary: I'm back!! This story is an AU! In part 2 Kel meets Cleon and his eccentric Aunt. Please bare with me. Soon unexplainable things will begin to happen and Kel will be stuck in the house for a long time...
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! I'm back and with a new story! This is sort of like test run, so tell me what you think. This will end up being a horror story with an R rating. I am going to include more of TP's characters, but in this chapter, only Kel and a mystery man appear. 

Oh, yeah, the story is about Kel, who was on her way to visit her sister, when she got lost and stumbled onto an old house, with a haunting secret. Dun, dun, dun. *scary, cheesy music begins to play in the back ground*

Disclaimer: I don't own Tammy's character's, Tammy does!

Keladry Mindelan drove through the pounding rain, trying to see through the downpour. _Shit_, she thought. _I don't want to have to pull over_. She continued to drive down the narrowing road until she came to a divide. 

"Which way do I go?" She muttered to herself. Kel stopped where she was to pull out a map. She figured she could stop anywhere since she hadn't seen another car for miles. Reaching over onto the passenger's seat, her arm bumped an old cup of coffee that was in the cup holder onto the map she had been reaching for. 

"No! Screw this!" Kel made a fist and hit her wheel hard making the horn go off. Kel jumped at the sound. She didn't realize just how quiet it had been, even with the sound of the rain on the roof of the car. Giving a nervous giggle, she opened the window of her car and threw the map into the thick darkness of the night. "Now which way do I go?" Kel squinted through the rain at the dividing road and decided to take a right. _This has to be the way back onto the highway_, she thought. Kel started the car up again and drove down the winding road missing the sign on the left that would have taken her back to RT. I66.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kel drove for an hour, still seeing no highway, or even any sign of life to help her. The rain had stopped a while back, but the darkness around her still prohibited her from seeing. Her headlights gave out a ghostly light ahead of her. She had begun to grow panicky. She hated it when she couldn't figure things out on her own. At that moment, she came upon a dead end. Kel growled in frustration, but didn't turn back. This was the way to the highway, she knew it, it had to be. Squinting through the darkness, her eyes fell upon another road to her right. This one was even smaller than the one she was on. Backing up slightly, she turned onto it and continued to drive down the bumpy road. It felt like the road had been paved with gravel. _Kind of like a road to a house_, Kel thought. Right then, Kel saw a glow coming up in front of her. _It is a house_. 

The young woman stared in awe at the massive brick house in front of her. It looked like it could have come out of a southern home magazine, except this house would have had to have a lot of work done to it before it ever made it that far. Thick vines and weeds covered the house, it was a wonder anyone could still see it. Some windows had been boarded up, while others had curtains or shutters to keep outsiders from looking in. Kel chuckled at that. _Who ever came here to see it_? The house looked like it hadn't been lived in in years. The only way she knew it was inhabited were the lights illuminating from some of the windows. 

Kel was about to back out, when she noticed her car clock said, 11:30. All of the sudden, she was beginning to feel sleepy. She knew she would never make it out onto the highway tonight. Maybe the family inside would be kind enough the let her stay for the night. After all, what was all this southern hospitality she had heard of from her friends before coming down here? 

Kel, opened her car door and stepped out. Immediately, her clothes seemed to mold to her body. She hadn't realized how hot it was in her air-conditioned car. It was so hot, Kel almost got back inside. _Hopefully this house has air-conditioning_. Pushing her feet to move forward, Kel started up the gravel path and up the stairs to the mansion. The house seemed to grow as she walked towards it. Licking her lips and with silent prayer, Kel knocked on the massive door. She didn't think anyone had heard her through the thickness of it, so she knocked again. Nothing. Kel sighed and was about to turn around when she heard the creak of the door behind her. Swinging back around, the door was opened, but no one was there to have answered it. Slowly walking towards the door, Kel timidly stepped inside and closed the door behind her. 

"Hello?" Kel's voice came out in a cracked whisper. She didn't know why she was frightened all of the sudden. "Hello!" Her voice came louder.

"You shouldn't be here." The voice came from behind her. Kel quickly spun, to see a tall shadow with red hair descend the stairs towards her.

(A/N): O.k., well I'm all sure that you can guess who the mystery man is. No that doesn't mean that's who Kel will end up with. She may not even end up with anybody. *evil laughter* I'm not telling. This story will involve most of the fellow, PotS characters. At least all of the ones that I have room to include. I don't want to many characters, but then again, that's probably what's going to happen. Just to remind, you, this is AU, so I can mold the characters to how I need them to fit. I will try to keep them in character most of the time, but sometimes, I have to change them to fit my story. I hope that you liked it. I might continue, I might not. I want to know what you all think. From the summary in the beginning, do you like it? Please tell me. Oh well, even if you don't, I'll probably finish it anyway! 


	2. Found

Part 2! You may discover some weird things in here. Well it's an AU, so I had to make things fit. I hope you like this part! Please tell if you do!

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. And if I did, I would jump for joy and quit school! One more year to go for me!!! 

****

Chapter 2

"You shouldn't be here." The young man repeated with greater fervor. Kel gasped as he came more into the flickering light of the candles. He looked frightening standing there with the way the shadows danced around him. He was massively tall with fiery, red hair. It was too dark to see the color of his eyes and as Kel began to stare more, she noticed them beginning to narrow.

"I-I'm sorry." Kel stuttered. She was becoming aware of the anger that was emanating from him, but for some unknown reason, Kel knew it wasn't towards her, but towards something else. _But what? _Kel Mindelan came back to the real world and realized that he was still waiting for an explanation. "Listen, I am so sorry." She began to get her voice back. "The door opened and I came in. It's been raining hard outside and I'm incredibly lost. I came upon your home and I'm intruding, I know and I'm sorry, but I need help."

"Well, dear, I'm sure there's something we can do." Kel jumped at the woman's voice that appeared at her side. Kel hadn't even noticed someone coming up beside her. She turned her head and found a middle-aged woman standing there. She was a petite woman with red hair on it's way to gray. What Kel noticed the most about her was the color of the her eyes. They were the most violet she had ever seen. 

"Excuse me?" Kel mentally shook herself. She didn't realize the woman had been talking.

"I'm guessing first off that you'll need a place to stay for the night." Said the stranger smiling.

"Oh, oh, yes...um...if it's not to much trouble. I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh! My dear, you're no bother at all. In fact, you may be the change of scenery we've been looking for."

"Excuse me?" Kel repeated. 

"Well, as you have found out, there's no one within miles of this old house and we hardly ever get visitors."

"Which is why she shouldn't be here." The young man on the stairs muttered. Kel had almost forgotten he was there.

The woman huffed. "Don't mind my nephew. He's just having a bad day." The woman leaned over to whisper in Kel's ear. "Maybe you can cheer him up." Kel began to blush as the woman next to her laughed and hit her teasingly in the arm. "I'm just joking with you. He's just not used to strangers. In fact, you might say that no one here is." The woman continued to laugh then suddenly stopped and hit her thigh. "Oh, I just have to be the rudest hostess in the world. Here I am getting all friendly with you and I haven't even introduced myself." She stuck out her hand. "My name is Alanna Cooper and that _shy boy _over there is my nephew, Cleon Kennan." Kel cast a side glance at Cleon and noticed he rolled his eyes and even smiled a little. _He's kind of cute when he smiles. _Kel shook the thought quickly away and continued to listen to what Alanna had to say.

"Now, first off let me take you upstairs and find you a room." As Alanna grabbed her hand, took a candle, and dragged Kel up the stairs as she called to her nephew, "Oh, Cleon, go get this young lady's bags from the car, and quickly." Alanna had stopped her progress up the stairs and had turned to stare at Cleon. Cleon gave a challenging stare back, but immediately turned and went out the door. 

Kel halfway listened to what the woman was saying as they went through the house because she was taking more notice at the decor. While the house looked like shit on the outside, it was nothing compared to what was on the inside. The walls seemed to be made of a glossy wood that reflected the lit candles on the walls. Elegant pictures of beautiful men and women hung on the left and right side of Kel, probably of family. Kel reminded herself to get a closer look at them before she left. She just loved old things, which is what drew Kel to the house in the first place. The woman drew Kel into what seemed a maze. She didn't know how many different hallways they had been down. She noticed that the Alanna had stopped and seemed to be in thought. 

"Are there not any rooms?" It was hard to believe since they had passed so many different doors all ready.

"Oh no dear. I'm just trying to think of a room that's just right."

"Oh, Miss Cooper-"

Alanna, dear." She interrupted.

"Alanna, it doesn't have to be perfect. I'm just staying the night."

"Oh, dear, you don't understand. The room does have to be perfect. Perfect." She repeated.

Kel was beginning to find this woman a bit weird, but she just accounted the reason to probably be menopause. That always made women weird. "Well, what about in there?" Kel pointed to the room on her left.

"Oh no dear, that's the door to the third level. We don't go up there."

"How can you tell? It looks just like any other door around here."

Alanna laughed. "Well, once you've been living here for a while it becomes easier to differentiate. Now lets continue." She dragged Kel further down the hall and past many doors before stopping at one. 

"Okay, here you are." The door was opened to one of the most elegant rooms Kel had ever seen. A huge canopy bed stood in it's center against the wall, while polished cherry oak furniture decorated the rest of the corners. 

"It's so beautiful!" Kel gasped stepping into the room as Alanna swept past her and began lighting candles. "I'm sorry, I can't stay in here. I'd be afraid I would break something."

"No dear. The room suits you. It's all yours. Now Cleon, should be bringing your things up soon. I've got to get to bed, but I'll see you in the morning. My body is not what it used to be." She smiled. "Goodnight dear." She turned to go. "Oh wait, I forgot to ask your name."

Kel could not believe she had forgotten her manners. "It's Keladry. Keladry Mindelan."

"Keladry." Alanna repeated, letting it roll of her tongue. "What a beautiful name. Well, I'll see you in the morning Keladry." And with that, the door was shut leaving Kel in the room alone. 

She walked around the room a while, testing and touching everything. This was all so magnificent to her. She jumped as there was a knock on the door and hurried to answer it. Cleon and his massive self took up all of the door way. 

"I brought your things, here they are." 

Kel stepped aside to let him into the room. Um, is your electricity out? I noticed everything here is lit by candles." She said, trying to make conversation not liking the silence in the room. 

"We don't have electricity. I hope that doesn't bother you." 

"Oh no! I'm just glad I found someplace to stay for the night. Thank-you for letting me stay here."

"I never said you should stay here." Cleon turned around from the bed to stare at her. "It was my Aunt Alanna who let you stay."

"Y-yes, well, why don't _you_ want me to stay here?"

Cleon took a long pause before saying anything as if he was having an internal fight with himself as to whether he should answer her. Something won. "Well let's just say that there are things here that need to be satiated and some of those things haven't been satiated in a while. Now, goodnight, Keladry. Please be gone right in the morning." The door shut behind him.

__

What did he mean by that? She thought. Kel was beginning to feel sleepy again, so she went to her suitcase, pulled out her sleeping clothes and got ready for bed. Before falling asleep, the words Cleon had spoken earlier came back to her conscience, _Well let's just say that there are things here that need to be satiated and some of those things haven't been satiated in a while. _Kel had no idea what that meant, so without thinking about it further, she fell into the thickness of sleep before realizing that she wasn't alone in the room.

****

(A/N) Well there you go, part 2! School is now out for me so that means more writing! All I have to do is work around my job schedule now. Well, I hoped you liked it. Yes, Cleon is not being his usual self, but don't worry, our lovable Cleon shall return ^_^ I just don't know when...And yes, I have made Alanna the aunt of Cleon. Hey, I had to make a family without making new characters some way. Alanna will be the character I will probably change the most, I hope you all don't mind. She's just a tad eccentric : ) Anyway, look for part 3 soon. Now the fun begins and with the introduction of more characters.


End file.
